I will have my revenge
by marcus-novels
Summary: Myro, a young blood elf paladin has joined a paladin school. He has nearly completed his training. But before he finishes the school it is attacked and everyone he knew are murdered. Myro decides to take revenge on the death of his companions.


**I will have my revenge**

**chapter one: Myro**

_**Myro, a young blood elf paladin had recently joined a special school for paladins in eversong woods. He wanted to find adventure by becoming a paladin but all he will find in the end is the worst thing he thought he could find in his adventures, sadness, anger and Revenge.**_

Myro swung his mace upwards, hitting the wooden dummy, wood splintering everywhere. He kept hitting the dummy till it was weak and then sent out a golden ball of light which destroyed the dummy in a burst of light and wood.. Argyri started clapping in the background.

"Well done Myro, you've nearly completed your paladin courses."

"Wahey!" cheered Myro, his face gleaming with happiness. He put the hammer over his back and started walking to the paladin school buildings.

"Wait Myro, I have something for you," Argyri called. Myro turned round and Argyri handed him a golden chain necklace. It had a red diamond on it.

"Keep it, it will give you great strength." Myro nodded a thank you and carried on into the building of the paladin school. Inside his blood elf paladin comrades were tucking into bowls of food. Some blood elves were duelling each other, to see who would be the best paladin. Myro laughed under his breath.

_"All they do is duel, they'll never pass their paladin training and fight for the horde if they do that all day." _thought Myro.

_"Maybe i should take a break from my paladin course, I have been training for the last 2 weeks non-stop."_

"Hey Myro, you still training non-stop, i bet you have you geek." laughed Rikanog and the group of blood elves with him.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble Rikanog so please, go away or I'll tell Paladin trainer Argyri." Myro warned them. The group started laughing and blocked Myro from leaving. The other paladins at the food tables let the group carry on bullying Myro.

"Let me go." warned Myro for the third time.

"Sure ill let you go...IF you duel me and don't be a girl like last time Myro" smirked Rikanog.

"Fine then, now that I've nearly passed my course I'll easily beat you." replied Myro, this time he was smirking. Rikanog stepped back and took out his mace and brought it upwards to a defensive position ready to duel. Myro did the same apart from he let his mace stay down, leaving his body defenceless. Groups of blood elves had left their dinner tables and were surrounding the fight cheering the two names to fight.

Rikanog came in first swinging his mace at Myro's stomach. But Myro had dodged to the left swinging his mace into Rikanog's ribs. Rikanog was sent stumbling back, his breaths knocked ou of him. But he got up and tried again, this time getting a hit on Myro. he staggered back clenching his shoulder. He used his spell onto himself and a shield came over him. Straight after Myro used a healing spell onto the shoulder. By then Rikanog was breaking through his shield. He decided to go on the offensive side and used his left over mana to use attacking spells. The spells hit Rikanog back and Myro used his famous finishing move, light beam. The flashing light streaked through the air, hitting Rikanog into the wall.

"Stop, ok ok you've won" moaned Rikanog. The surrounding paladins healed the two of their wounds. Myro smirked and picked up a bowl of berries and walked out. He came out into the holy gardens. The garden was beautiful, its green leaves and carved statues were the main features. He walked out and down the marble stairs and saw a shadowy figure in the corner of his eyes. He dropped the bowl of barries but before he could turn around he was attacked by a holy spell, which he blocked with one of his own spells. He was then hit by a steel mace, one he had seen before. he was knocked onto the ground, puzzled and dazed. The shadowy figure came over to him. it was Paladin trainer Argyri.

"What was that for?" groaned Myro, holding his stomach and rolling around.

"Do not duel in my halls, young paladin." Argyri lectured in his strong voice.

"But-but- he started-"

Argyri started nodding his head, sighing. "If i must tell you, you are one of my favoured students, and I don't want you to wreck your studies by duelling and becoming like _rikanog._"

"oooooooh I see, I'll see to it that I don't talk to them again. But that amulet, it made me so strong, made me feel like I could defeat anything or anyone." Myro looked at the amulet and back at Argyri.

"I'm happy you enjoy using the amulet but please use it in the right way." Argyri started to walk off but stopped.

"Also Myro, a new tribe of creatures called the Lost Ones have been growing in numbers and attacking blood elf villages and urban houses without mercy or reason. They live to the eastern borders and Silver moon City want any good enough paladins to banish these creatures out of Ever Song Woods. Now I must go and train some new recruits, I hope to see you later to sign you up for the banishment of the Lost Ones.

Myro nodded and waited till Argyri had gone, then he punched the air in triumph.

_"I better get some rest if I'm going to the lost ones village," _thought Myro as he walked away to the small room he had been living in for the past five years. He jumped onto his bed and let the darkness take him away into a deep, deep sleep.

_**Myro looked around at the massive trees being pillaged and burned. little creatures with small hoods on were chopping them down and bringing logs over to a small furnace where metal bars would go in, then later come out as crude, black steel swords. some of the figures were bigger than the others, carrying whips and shouting orders. Myro saw a figure coming at him. he got ready for a fight but it went right past him, like he wasn't there. Myro was puzzled but carried on checking the surrounding area. He walked over to the right and saw groups of figures marching; they were small too but had armour on and carried weapons and were in marching lines. there must of been enough to do damages to towns or villages. Myro wondered if it was the Lost Ones Argyri had been talking about. Myro's gaze came to another figure. He stood on a balcony on one of the buildings which stood as high as the surviving trees. The building had wooden stairs in the air connecting to the different hut-like buildings. the figures build was quite tall and slim, he couldn't of been a warrior. He must of been the leader, by the way he stood and looked over the large groups of figures. Before he could explore this wierd dream he awoke in a bucket of sweat. He awoke with one of his friends shaking him violently.**_

**_"Get up Myro, your late for lessons!"_**


End file.
